Battosai's Poems of dreams
by Umi No Tasogare79
Summary: A Poetic tribute to Rurouni Kenshin's Heart Of The Sword
1. Heart Of A Sword

Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, i only own these poems, (weeps)

* * *

Heart Of A Sword

A Sword Has A Heart Encased In Metal

Its Not Just A Hunk of steel

Its Purpose Is Not To Help Plunder And Kill,

But to be used in the name of defense,

A last Resort

I Know its hard, not to cry

Wanting vengence as tears fall from your eye

Hoping that your sins will be repealed

While criminals cry, wallowing in fear

The steel of a gun is not so inviting

A slash from a sword is like a hit from

Mike Tyson

It'll damage you like a one hitter quitter

From Bin Ladin,

Rock you whole world like you hit the lottery

A slap from a sword would make sadam

fall to his knees

Make him regret his actions like Satan

Who just ate some cheese

A dude from the hood would try to go to war

But a wound from a sword would send him

Home and keep him bored

Like osama does destruction, there are wars

Like pearl's bomber, but in the light there is no fight

Not down here by the harbor

* * *

Please Review, just hit the button bellow 


	2. Expressions

Expressions

If i could express my feelings,

heres what i'd say to you

Stay warm, sit up right

Cuz my words'll chill you spine

Last night i dreamt,

This most strangest dream,

And everywhere i saw what did

not seem to be: you were not there with me

Awaken, i Sadden'd

cuz you were not there,

But when i looked to the door,

you were there out of habit


	3. Night:Four Songs

Night: Four Songs

Night of the two moons

And the seventeen stars,

Night of the day before yesterday,

I saw that of great beauty

Sorrow! Oh Sorrow!

I cant express what im feelin'

cuz when i see you, my heart

gets a feeling

What im trying to say is i like

you

I like you a lot, maybe

we could get to know each other

And become friends, Maybe

more, Thats the way i feel

I keep it real, no bullshit

I love you, Ya Feel?


	4. What I'd Say

Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Shonen Jump does (Please review)**

* * *

What I'd Say

If i had just a few words,

I'd give them all away

just for you

Before my last breath slips away,

Heres what i'd say to you...

I'd tell you that i loved you,

That my heart longed for you,

That my heart would stop

beating if i ever lost you,

Would be crue;

I would say that i'd miss you,

even after im long gone

i'd tell you that i want to hold you,

in my arms til dawn

If i could, i would, i would

I would whisper that i'd see you

again one day, maybe soon

i hope you stay true, dont be sad,

dont be blue And know my heart will

never forgot you through the sands of time

Know my heart would always belong to you,

The one woman who i'd never harm,

A fine shining example of a rare love

Know that i will always love you

Always, even when god calls me back home

Within these last moments

of thought, im glad to be with you

these are my last thoughts of you

this is what i'd say to you

My baby boo

these are my last thoughts to you,

this is what i'd say to you


	5. Call Of The Wild

Call Of The Wild, Cycle Of Beauty, Creation of love

The wolf cries to the sky, a sound of strength

Like water, life comes into existance

A Cycle of immortal Beauty,

A creation of love

It all began when the world was young,

and there was only 2 lives

Adam And Eve, they were lovers,

even though they were young

The two sparked a relationship,

That dared to defy even god,

their fondess is a shining example,

and with it came the creation of love

To this day, this tradition has become

a world wide action, from love comes happiness

Maybe romance will find its way to you if your lucky,

but remember, love works in mysterious ways


	6. Fantasia Of Spirits

Fantasia Of Spirits

Laughter, Laughter, all around the heavens

The spirits roam, and the children play,

The heavenly king watches as his children frolick

And he smiles to himself, having seeing such a wonder

While the sleeping Schemer plots,

the heavenly king smiles

Within this promised land from afar,

A Fantasia Of Spirits survive

Heavenly laughs, Hellish scars  
The Devil will come for you tonight

Pray to the king to send you protection

or else you will be dragged under and burned by the fire

Fantasia cry in sorrow

for the loss of what could've been

a fellow comrade

But the Fantasia of Spirits will rise again


	7. The Lost Kingdom

The Lost Kingdom

A Kingdom, once lost

Has now been discovered

Its wonders, we now share it

And we're glad to have found it

We've made up our minds, and

decided its time

for this kingdom to be renewed

we patched it up real good, and now its looking real smooth

We put our hearts in minds, down into this place

Only to lose it, because of an idiotic Tyrant

His name was George Bush, he should go jump a foot,

a foot off a giant cliff

This is the tale, of a powerful, soulful kingdom

That was once thriving and prospering

Till that storm came and hit, Thousands died

when they shouldnt have

This is the fate of the Lands that obey this tyrant,

your life will be taken too

This lost kingdom didnt deserve this,

A Tribute To...

New Orleans, Rest in peace


	8. Souless Moon

Souless Moon

On a night like tonight, theres a full

moon, that shines so bright, you'd think you'd

go blind

It calls to all things spiritual and in tune

with nature, balancing out good like the

sun does evil

But tonight is a different story,

the moon is a pale blue

When i stare at it, i get so lonely

So lonely, so lonely is me

i get sad, so sad indeed

Why is this moon so sorrowful?

The moon Goddess must be crying,

on a night like to night

cause on this very same night

i see a souless moon,

and my soul is gone with it

Poor, Poor Amaterasu


	9. Fire and Fury

Fire And Fury

Hell is no worse, than that of a women scorned

They'd beat the crap outta ya, if ya make em' that mad

i hope that never happens to me, but it sure happened to

Good ol' Cap'n Jack Sparrow

They'd kick you in your sack, just like they play football

if their tall or super strong, dear god help your balls

Oh man, what on earth could make a girl so mad?

Theres nothing like the fury, of a woman that was scorned

Her Fire, Her Fury


	10. Serenade Of A Lake

Serenade Of a lake

Time passes, people move...

like a river's flow, it never ends

A childish mind will turn to noble

Ambition...Young love will become

Deep affection...

The clear water's surface

reflects growth...

Listen to the serenade of

water to reflect upon yourself...

Flow, flow like the water

Grow, grow large like water

Water is a good source of

power...yeah...


	11. If I Was Your Man

If I was Your Man

How do I Breathe?

If was your man, girl

I swear to you i've changed

I just wanna settle down

I know that i put you through hell

You deserve to with someone else

Life for me is just not the same

Without you in my life, give me your brightest smile

Help me understand what im saying and get

Through, why i cant be your man when i gave up

the wrold for you, girl i'll do the best

i can, love you forever is what i'd do, if i was your man

If i was your man, if i was your man

Baby, help me understand what im saying

and get through why i cant be your man

when i gave up the world for you...

Cant live without you anymore, baby i kno that

your worth fighting for, if you say that you want to

be with me, in my arms is where you need to be, if

you say that you still love me, in my arms is where you need to be


	12. Path to the heart

What roads lead to

"Thinking of you,

wherever you are,

I pray for your

sorrows to end"

This quote comes

from the soul,

with legends untold

a new path is beginning

A road lasts forever,

Cause when one thing

starts. it'll never

fall apart

One path will stay

solid, and this much

is true

As true as the wild blue

It leads to my heart

Now which shall you choose?

Will you take this path,

Or will you lye in gloom?


End file.
